The wedding and How Chappy took over
by nochi7
Summary: After everything is over, Ichigo and Rukia are free to take care of other issues...Such as, well, wedding.


Hi! So here's my first fic…hope you like ^^

**By the way, bleach is not mine, nor yours, nor even Chappy's…It's Tite Kubo's only.  
>_<strong>

"I'm home"

Ichigo closed the door behind him, took off his shoes, laid his bag next to the door and got inside.

"Hi, have you brought what I asked you to?" Rukia shouted from the living room. He almost asked her what's for dinner, but of course, he was the one to make it.

"Nah, they said they stopped selling "Chappy and the magical butterfly" over a year ago" he said, loosening his tie.

"What the hell! How could that be?" Rukia pouted and got off of the couch.

"Ah, I don't know. Maybe the fact that except for you nobody likes that crap." and a punch to the shin.

This was routine. He would go to work, get back, tease Rukia, get beaten up by the said woman, make them dinner and off to bed.

Yap, the life weren't so interesting. Not now, either way.

They've known more exciting times, that's for sure. They have fought the espadas. He have killed Aizen, thus saved the word. They have separated. He achieved fullbring, ect, ect, tons of things. And then, as he got his powers back, she returned. They have won against everything and everyone. They got together again. And, after a while of considering their feelings for each other, they got engaged.

To thinks of it, it was rather easy to get that…confirmation.

-Flashback-

They sat across the table, in the kitchen of their now shared apartment. The proposal was not grand, just between the two –as it had always been- and that part was already over. The thing now that was to get approvals and blessings from the two families. Of course Ichigo's dad was overwhelming with creepy joy, mumbling all the week afterwards about tons of grandchildren, given to him from his precious third daughter and apparently useful son. That aside, the only one left was Byakuya.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

None of them was thrilling to meet Byakuya with the word "us", "getting" and "married".

"But we have to." Rukia sighed.

"So you go and talk to him. I'd like to keep my head one part with my body, thank you very much." Ichigo never thought Byakuya to an overprotective so-called 'tsundere', but still, you can never know with those shinigamis. And Byakuya didn't like him anyway.

"Coward." Rukia said with mocking tone. Ichigo ignored her once.

"What is it, Kurosaki kun? Are you afraid to sit and have a calm, polite conversation? My my, don't tell me the only way you can handle things is to throw a sword at them? That's a very bad habit out there." Rukia said with the sugar coated voice, the one Ichigo hated the most. This one settled it. He scowled, letting her fully understand he does not do this from his own will, and then said 'fine'.

They reached soul society by the afternoon of the week after their small talk. They walked, saying hi to everyone, smiling like those famous celebrities. They actually were, sort of. Ichigo was well known by all of the captains and the lieutenants, so even if the lower-ranked officers didn't know him, it didn't change a thing. And Rukia, well, she was born and raised there. She learnt all she knew right there. She is part of the gotei 13. They knew her just as well. Not to mention that they both were seiretei's newest couple…a thing that was known mainly thanks to the shinigami women's association. They walked until they reached the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia hesitate about bursting into Byakuya's house, but Ichigo just kept walking straight –Rukia, though, was the actual leader, since she was the one who knew where to go.

They reached the house and waited for Byakuya to meet them.

"So you, Kurosaki Ichigo, is willing to take Rukia as your wife." Byakuya stated coolly, as they sat formally, the door wide open to the Japanese garden outside.

"Yeah,"

"…"

"Oi, Byakuya, say something!" Ichigo said after a while. He was sick of waiting for the princess to throw her hair. Or in this case, for the noble to open his friggin' mouth. The said man looked at him in shock.

It took some time until he composed himself, knowing he's at a very different level than this young brat.

"So be it, than. That is Rukia's problem if she would be stuck with an idiot, disrespectful brat like you, and not mine. Think it for yourselves." And thus meeting came to it's happy ending.

Knowing they should not stay for dinner and welcome Ichigo's idiotic side that could destroy Byakuya's good mood and their engagement, Rukia bowed deeply and thanked her brother-in-law. She dragged Ichigo out with her, and only when they were in a safe distance, she let herself sigh in relief.

-End flashback-

So they had confirmation, blessing –kind of- and approvals. Now, the only thing left was the rings.

Oh, yeah, and the wedding.

Rukia sat on the couch, surrounded by tons of wedding-magazines, scribbling something on her sketchbook.

It was evening, something like 18:00 pm, and Ichigo was busy in the kitchen, making them dinner. He already stated to her he is not willing to take part in decorations, dress, invitations and such. The only thing he was willing to participate in was choosing rings –since he didn't want to walk around with bunny shaped ring- and food. That's all.

So since this is how it was, Orihime was the one to drop by every now and then and help Rukia out. She and Ishida were already married, so she knew all the fuss about weddings and was cheerfully willing to help. Rukia was glad about it. She knew everyone who didn't like Chappy –that is, Ichigo- should stay away from her wedding. Even if they are the groom himself.

But Orihime has left already, and Rukia stayed on her own.

"Oi, Ichigo, come here a sec!" Rukia shouted, face deep in her sketchbook.

"What is it, midget? You can come here," he shouted, slightly annoyed. She didn't do anything but draw her crappy, unrecognizable creatures while he was making them a decent dinner. She could at least give him some credit.

"Just come, I have to show you something!" she shouted again. Of course.

He sighed and left his decent soon-to-be dinner, and looked over her shoulder. On her sketchbook was a drawing of some Chappy themed dress, cake…and what was the last one?

A _baby cradle_? _With Chappy's face all over it?_

Ichigo choked, his eternal scowl deepening. "What the heck _are _these things?" he yelled.

"What? I thought you'd like it! Well, I should've known. You have no taste. I already know that."

"I have no taste? Was I the one who wanted to wear a dress with huge Chappy prints all over? Don't think so. Don't you even dream of us getting married with bunny ears costumes. Besides, what's with the cradle?"

"What do you mean what's with the cradle?" said Rukia, ignoring Ichigo's anti-Chappy speech. There was no discussion over the fact that they were going to get married under a canopy of sparkling Chappys.

"I mean why you even drew it,"

"Well you know, just for the future and stuff. If we'll ever have a child, I would like him or her to have the best childhood."

"W..What? do you plan on…" he blushed deeply "Well anyways, Chappy cradle is not what they call a good childhood, let alone the best!"

"You know nothing." Rukia said, holding her chin up. "Besides, what about dinner?"

"Are you coming? We need to wake up early tomorrow," Said the orange haired man, sitting on his side of the bed, reading a book. He read his favorite- Shakespeare's collection.

She climbed up to her side of the bed, glancing at Ichigo book. "This again? Don't you already know it by heart?" she said, mocking disapproval.

"Shut it midget. At least I know what truly is the best." He smiled warmly at her, closing gently his favorite book. He wrapped his arms around her, still quite unbelieving he's doing it. It never seems to be this way with her. But now it seemed so natural for both of them to just lie in the same bed, to hug each other. It was like nothing- they weren't even the slightest embarrassed.

"How could you possibly know what's best, you don't even like Chappy," she smirked at him. He scowled.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, don't be like that," she poked his cheek playfully, using her disgustingly sweet voice.

"I said shut it!" he rolled on top of her. Then blushed deeply. Even though it has been more than two years that they are together _this_ way, he couldn't quite overcome it.

"What the hell, I'm not scared of you," she scowled, copying his expression.

"You should be," he smirked.

"Like hell I should." She stroked his cheek, and he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

If we're already about kisses, they were not the aggressive type. Of course, when they felt passionate…but usually, they were the slow, romantic type of kissers. Even though they were always bickering over stupid things.

They kissed for awhile, until Rukia yawned into their interaction. They smiled at each other.

"Guess that being surrounded by hundreds of dresses and wedding decorations do their own to the shinigami's mind, huh?" Ichigo said, rolling to his side.

"Guess so." Rukia yawned again, smiling.

"Good night, midget."

"Good night, strawberry."


End file.
